Keeping My Promise
by xXxMorbidLovexXx
Summary: Hey Guys! This is a story for Toya and Chiyuki... it starts where the manga left off! Hope you like it! Enjoy!


**A/N: "Hey guys! I had to put a little of the actual story in here, becuase when some people read it from where I started it they couldn't really follow the story line, so for those who didn't get it... here you go! Try Again!! Oh, and please R&R!!3"**

_"...I want to share this feeling with Toya."_ Her eyes were filled with a happiness Kei never seen before, in his heart he knew he could never give that much to her. In his head those words continued to repeat as he found his way down he hall towards the very man she 'wanted'. He had no expression, his face was calm and woried free, it pissed Kei off that after all Chiyuki had just said, he felt nothing! Kei hurried down the hall at a more anxious speed and froze when Toya finally looked up from his lap. His eyes were almost red, as if he had been crying while he waited.

In a closer inspection, Kei could see just how worried Toya was. Just above his his cried out red eyes, his brows tilted down, he was frowning. Sweat fell down his face, and he didn't even notice it. His hands were too busy twitching every now and then, his legs seemed to have built a steady pace as it shook rapidly.

_'He's a wreck...' _Kei thought as he slowly walked towards the bench he sat on.

"I;m going to keep studying heart medicine. I started becuase of her..." He paused to sit next to Toya and contiued. "... But I can now say it has become of my own dream."

Toya looked straight as Kei talked, a small smile on his face as he began to learn forward he spoke softly. "Good for you." He rose from his seat and stated walking towards the exit. He knew Kei didn't like him being friends with Chiyuki, and knew after today he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. "Well, i fshe's awake now. I'm leaving. I can't handle much more. You can stay with her--

"Room 302" Kei jumped in, and by the look on Toya's face he didn't understand, so Kei added more to help him. "Chiyuki's waiting."

Toya nodded and turnd back towards the hospital room Chiyuki was in when a round object flew in his sights, and he heard Kei say something about 'five minutes' or somthing. Apperently he had borowed a clock from one of the nurses.

**XxX**

In her room Chiyuki was as lively as she had alwys been, it helped Toya be more normal as well. Especially after hearing one of her weird convastion starters. "Oh! Toya! Look at this goose egg!" She sang happily.

Sighing Toya just pretended not to hear her as always. "Good thing you've got a hard head. You got hit by a ball, too!"

All was back to normal, until she opened her mouth and put Toya in another uncomfortable position. "It might heal faster if you kiss it!" She said smiling ear to ear.

"Like I'd do that!" Toya yelled angrily with a furious blush on his cheeks. "Don't push you luck!!"

**A/N: "Yep, all back to normal..., my ass!!"**

**XxX**

I had been three weeks since Chiyuki had gotten out of the hospital and it was still cold enough for it to snow. The light, white, frozen drops slowly fell from the sky. The three friends were having a very violent snowball fight. More Toya and Satsuki, then Chiyuki. Toya pickede up some snow and molded it into a circle, he had just dodged the ball Satsuki had thrown. He lanched his in the direction of Satsuki and missed. He hit Yamimaru (the bat) and just about to roll on the just about to roll on the ground laughing when he saw a snowball coming towards him. He skillfuly moved out of the way and the ball hit poor Chiyuki, who had been making a snowman off to the side of them.

"Chiyuki!" screamed Toya as he used his vampire power to speed to her side before she hit the snow.

"Why must you guys always be so rough with each other?" she asked this as she unconciously snuggled into Toya's arms. When she noticed what she was doing she looked up at a very calm Toya, which made her think he hadn't noticed.

Satsuki was now looking at the both of them will Yamimaru, mumbling to each other how cute the couple looked.

"We could probably get them together if we had enough time."Satsuki had a sinister smile on his face and it scared Yamimaru little but he argeed.Walking up to the both of them with a smile on their faces, Chiyuki asked them what was so funny but only ended up being pulled into a hug by Satsuki.

"Oi, what the hell do you think your doing!?" yelled the now jealous Toya. He had always wanted to hug Chiyuki like that but was too hard-headed to listen to his instincts.

"I'm just showing Chiyuki how sorry I am for hitting her in the face with my snowball." Satsuki said with a innocent/perverted (is that even possible?) look on his face that Chiyuki couldn't help but scream "sooo cute" as she hugged Satsuki.

"Yeah, well, let's get going." Toya was on his way to going back into his house when a hand had grabbed him. The surprised Toya turned to see Chiyuki wrapping her arms around his.

Chiyuki had a bright smile on er face and started to pulled Toya into the front door, but stopped, and turned to Satsuki and Yamimaru."Could you guys maybe eat with with each other, I really want to talk to Toya." she asked them watching Toya in the corner of her eye. He was deep in thought and was tencing up alitlle.

"Of course, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Satsuki asked the little bat."Sure."

Chiyuki began pulling Toya's arm again and was leading him to the kitchen.

"Chi-yuki?" Toya sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

She had let go of his arm and was walking back and forth, from cabnet to refridgerator and back. She was slowly removing food and utencials from them.

"Making dinner, of course!" she said still looking in the fridge.

"No, I mean, about you sending the two of them off. I mean I have no problem with them being gone, but why you and me?" He was slowly watching her began to mix some flour and eggs together.

"Did you already forget?" she said looking over her shoulder with a half-hearted smile. "You said we could have dinner together for our anaversary!"

'Anaversary?' he thought as she noticed he had really forgotten.

"You know, our anaversary of the first day we met, don't you remember?" she now wore a very big, bright smile at remembering the at very night.

FLASHBACK

_If it hadn't been a full moon she would have never noticed the boy falling from the roof. Chiyuki went to find the boy to see if he was alright.When she got to were he had fallen she found a shoe lying on the ground. Close by the boy. She ran to see if he was hurt. He had called her a "vile thing" when she tried to check. He wasn't the nicest guy in the world. He made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her, or anyone really. _

_He wanted to be alone, but he couldn't move and she didn't get the picture. Yamimaru, the bat, was flying towards his master carrying a basket of food. It was weird for Chiyuki, but it turned out the boy was just hungry. When he finished, and cleared the basket, he and Yamimaru flow away, only to return to Chiyuki's hospital room for his shoe! Chiyuki tried some test on him, like if he didn't like garlic, or if he hated crosses. _

_When he got his shoe back he started yelling at her for being a stupid human, when she had a heart attack. They way she looked when she told him she was sorry for leaving him alone did somthing to his heart, he didn't want to be alone. He would help her live alittle longer, if nothing. _

_At first he had told her she was an idiot, then changed to a weak human. After exchanging names, she figured he wasn't that bad of a person and decided on making friends with him. She had somehow convinced him to take her walking the next day. Even Yamimaru came with them._

END FLASHBACK

Toya couldn't believe it had been a whole year since they first met. And that she could remember that night with such deail.

"Yeah I remember now, but when did I say I would have dinner with you? THAT I don't remember!" Toya was looking towards the ceiling trying to remember."Oh, after Kei went back to America, right?" He looked at Chiyuki and saw her nod."Wow that was a long time ago, how do you remember everything like this?"

"It's a gift, but most of my memories are blurry, all except the ones that mean alot to me." She had said then relized that she only really could remember remembering the times she was with Toya.

She looked over at the serious look on his face. She thought he was so handsome when he looked like that. Her heart began beating faster and normaly she would have told him but then he would want to know what she as thinking about when it had happened. That was something she wasn't willing to tell him.

--

Back at Satsuki's house the little bat, and the wolf-man were stuffing their faces with the delicious food his grandmother had made.

"What do you think Chiyuki wanted to talk to Toya about?" Yamimaru asked as peices of food fell to his plate.

"Who knows" was all Satsuki could think of before he passed out from eating too much.

--

Chiyuki had just finished cooking and was puting the food on the table. Toya had went up stairs to take a shower. He had been so cold from the snowball fight, and needed some heat.

Chiyuki went up the stairs to see what Toya could be doing, after she calledhim about four times, without any answer.

"Toya...Toya, were are you?" she called in the hall leading to Toya's room. She knocked on the door and asked again."Toya are you in there?" she slowly opened the door about to call Toya again, but didn't, seeing him laying on his bed, fast asleep.

She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat next to were his head was. She couldn't help smiling as she looked at a completely different Toya. This one was so calm ans looked as though he hadn't had one single bad day in his life.

"Toya...Toya" she tried to wake him up, only to be pulled into a sleeping Toya grabbing her hips and snuggling into her. She blushed, but began to stroke his head as she continued trying to wake him up.

He could hear someone calling him but wanted to sleep longer as his bed had never felt this confortable, ever.He opened his eyes and found he was face-to-face, well really face-to-chest, with Chiyuki's chest. He blushed slightly and began to move away, but Chiyuki cought the look on his face and pulled his head into the middle of her chest.

"Whaa!" Toya was totally cought off guard.

"Don't be so shy Toya, I always wanted to do that to you." Chiyuki said as she still had her hands on the back of Toya's head.

"You could have at least worned me before doing it." He said sitting up and looking at the beautiful woman sitting on his bed with him."Why are you in my room anyway?" he asked.

Chiyuki explained how she had found her way to Toyas' bed side."Oh, well you could've just left my food in the fridge." He said and imediatly wanted to take it back when he saw how hurt Chiyuki looked."I mean, I'm glad you thought to come wake me up, before you started to eat."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really want to eat by myself anyway." She said slightly leaning to one side. Toya almost lost it when he saw her slightly perked nipple from in her loose shirt.

Any other girl would have slapped him for looking, but Chiyuki was only embarassed, but some how very turned on by how her body had this effect on Toya.

"Would you like me to lean more or would you like it better if I just took off my shirt?" she giggled as Toya stared at her in a confused manner. She leaned more to one side and pulled his head back towards her chest. He was reluctant at first but thought 'If she's the one asking me for it, then she must want it herslef.' He moved his head on his own now and layed her down on his bed.

Toya moved the fabric of her shirt to the side, letting her two lovely breast fall out. He gently stroked one nipple with his hand and moved his head to stroke the other with his tounge. Chiyuki hicked as the pleasure was sent down her spin and back again.

"Toya" sha said getting the vampires attention."Please" she was almost in heaven, or so it felt.

"Please what?" Toya asked as he teased her perked nipple in his hand.

"Please, make love to me" she arched her back so he could get a better grip on her. Blushing as she saw him smirk.

With one swift move, Toya had ripped her shirt and pants off. Placing kisses up from her navel to her lips, he took in the sweet taste of her mouth. He groaned as he felt her hands roming his body, stopping on his chest slowyly moving towards his hips, pushing his sweat pants down his legs. He moved his legs and began slowly kicking off his pants so that Chiyuki wouldn't have to break their kiss.

Moving her hands to get a good feel of the man atop her, she let a sexy growl escape her mouth as his hand had found its way to her panties, slowly stroking her through the fabric. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. Toya was still stroking her but was surprised to find Chiyuki removing them by putting her hand over his, making him remove it.

"Chiyuki, are you sure you want to do this?" He was desparte to hear her anwer. He was a second away from getting off her but was pulled into another passionate kiss.

"Of course, who else would I want more than you?" She asked with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I don't know, maybe Satsuki..." he trailed off mummbling courses under his breath.

Never! Why would I want someone like Satsuki, he's such a playboy, and plus he's not my type." Chiyuki said rubbing her hand on Toya's cheek.

"So... then what is your type?" he asked half expecting her to think alittle before speakig.

"You" she said simply. "Everything about you turns me on, even when your being a complete jerk." She finished by running her pointer over his sexy, full lips.

"Mm, same here" he said licking her finger as it passed.

They were in another lip lock when Chiyuki couldn't take it anymore.

"Toya, Please. I want you so bad right now. Please mak love to me" Her hips slightly rocking to prove her point.

"Whatever you want" Toya said as he steadied himself himself at her entrance.

She opened her legs wider to prepare for the invasion. He slowly pushed his length inbetween her thighs, letting a low growl escape his lips. For afew seconds he thought that maybe he was hurting her, becuase she hadn't said anything or made a sound. He looked down at her and saw she was in complete extacy. She opened her eyes and lifted her hips to meet his as they began to pant heavily.

"Toya..." she moaned, loving the sound he made, and the way he reacted to it. He grunted and thrusted harder every time he heard his name come out of her lushes, full lips. "Oh, Toya! Faster!" she screamed feeling her herself creap to the edge. Her body was cover in sweat, some hers, some his. She was the first o cum and he wasn't too far behind. They were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"'Wow' is right, you were incredible!" he said turning on his side balancing on one elbow.

"What do you mean, you did all the work!" shee was half-heartdely trying to sit up.

"You helped me get there, with you calling my name and everything." He could tell he made her blush. "Plus, it's not that hard to keep going, seeing who was under me."

For some reason she was happy at his last statement. "Really?" she looked so innocent, evenif she was suposed to loose it after doing 'that'.

"Yeah, I mean your beautiful Chiyuki" he looked so senser and loving "If it were someone else, I probably wouldn't had even tried."

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. She then got up and began to walk around looking for her underwear, seeing they were the only piece of clothes she had that weren't ripped.

Toya looked at her confused. "What are you doing?" he asked seeing her crawling on the floor, he was quickly ready for round two.

"Looking for my underwear, so I can go to my house and get some new ones so I can go take a shower. Why? Would you like to join me?" she looked at him with a look of need. It was almost as if she were saying ' i needyou at least one most time before I go to sleep.'

"Yeah , why not." Toya said geeting to his feet and grabbing her hand, dragging her to his private shower.

--

"Do you think it'd be okay for us to go back now?" asked a now not so full Satsuki.

"I think it'd be okay" Yamimaru said directing Satsuki towards the front door.

They began to walk to Toya's manision, well Satsuki did anyway. It was at least 30 minutes to get to the manision from Satsuki's house. (He wanted to walk off the food anyway.)

--

In the shower Toya and Chiyuki just had another round of that mind blowing extacy. When Chiyuki asked Toya to do her a favor. Not knowing what it was he said "Sure".

"Will you let me be your mate?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"But Chiyuki!? THat would be for at least 1000 years! You'd get tired after 10." He was now looking off to the side.

"No I won't. I promised you, didn't I? That I'd never leave you alone, and I plan on keeping my promise." He could tell was serious, and nodded.

He smiled and kiised her lips. He left afew wet kiises down her jaw to her neck. When he reached the skin covering her vains and licked it, he expected her to pull away. She giggled at his licking and wrapped her arms around his neck. Telling him she was ready by licking his.

He smiled and opened his mouth, pressing his fangs into her neck, hearing her softly moan, he pressed harder, breaking the skin. Feeling her blood rush into his mouth he drank.

About 10 mintues pasted and Toya Chiyuki were dryed, dreesed, and down stairs heating up the food that had sat on the table for way too long.

They sat down at the table and began to eat. Sneaking quick glances at the other. Toya remembered something. "Hey, what did you want to talk about earlier?" he asked looking at her couriously.

"Oh, yeah! Well, um I was going to ask you if you had any plans of getting a house mate?" She was smiling as she felt his gaze soften. "But I guess it's stupid to ask now, right?"

"Maybe, just alittle: h esaid standing and walking over to her.

They were so close to each other that they hadn't heard the front door open or close. But they did hear the voices of Satsuki and Yamimaru calling them.

Toya sprinted to his side of the table before they could get to the enterance of the kitchen, that was right infront of the dinning room, were they sat laughing.

"Oh, hey guys, I wasn't expecting you to still be up, let alone coming back at this hour." Chiyuki said looking at the clock hanging over the room's enterance.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know what it was you wanted to talk to Toya about." said Yamimaru floating above Satsuki's head.

"Oh, that" she smiled "It was nothing really. I just wanted to know if I could live here, seeing as my parents are fully certaint my disease is gone now, they're moving to New York." She said looking at one of the three mostly.

"And?" Yamimaru asked looking at his master.

"She's going to be staying in moms old room..." he paused "unless you have anywhere you'd profer?" Toya sai smirking at Chiyuki.

"Oh , no! That's fine! Thanks!" she said lightly blushing.

The three of them, Toya, Satsuki, and Chiyuki all cleared the dishes. Yamimaru couldn't help, becuase he had used his one time to change into a human at Satsuki's house, so he wouldn't scare his grandmother.

"Well I'll be goin gto bed now" said Yamimaru as he flew to the attic.

"Yeah, I should be getting back home too, so my grandma won't worry to much" Satsuki said walking back to the front door.

"NIGHT!!" Chiyuki yeeled to both of them. Then Toya and Chiyuki continued to clean up.

--

When they had finally finished cleaning up they went their own way after kissing each other goodnight. But Chiyuki didn't want to go to sleep by herself anymore. After she changed into her pj's she snoke back into Toya's room and slipped into his bed and snuggled up to his side. She fell alseep, oblivious to the fact that was awake, smiling at how long it took her to come back to his room. (15 mins.)

--

The next morning Toya woke up in an empty bed. _'She must have already went downstairs'_ he thought as he also got up.

He walked downstairs after he woke up alittle more. He had gotten dressed into his school uniform and was greeted at the base of the stairs by Chiyuki in her own uniform.

"Mornin" Toya said kissing her softly.

"Morning!" She said happily "You ready for today?" They both walked out the front door. Ready to face a new day with no one every really knowing what happened that night.

**N/A: Eventually they had to tell Yamimaru so he could look out for both of them, but he never told anyone else. Especially Satsuki!**

**FIN**


End file.
